The Succubus Saga
The Succubus Saga was the first major continuous plot arc played out by Silver Valkyrie, and ran during the Autumn of 2017. The story was mostly created by Artair Aldwin and was started when he appeared on the beach having fantasia-ed into an Au Ra, so he had horns for the story. Prologue After the Battle at the Royal Menagerie, Artair found himself at a bit of a loss. The fact that he nearly died in the battle weighed heavily on his mind. He knew he had to get stronger, but how? The answer came to him when he came across an interesting looking blade that seemed to call his name. Little did he realise that there was a succubus by the name of Cantarella waiting especially for him. Finding Artair Morgana and Daikichi were taking a walk on the beach of the Mist when they came across the body of what looked like and Au Ra man washed up on the beach. The pair of them were able to get him back to Azure Wings where Morgana was able to start healing him. When the man came to, Morgana could sense something familiar about him, but could not quite place it. She rushes off to fetch some potions of mind in order to help unjumble to man’s thoughts. On drinking it, the man realises that he is Artair Aldwin and who the people treating him are. He also began to realise that he was hungry, and not for food. This caused Morgana to instinctively call upon Vena Phestidia, but neither she nor Venn were able to answer at the time. Morgana escorted Artair back to his house only to find that the place was wrecked. Morgana investigated, but gained no echo vision to help establish what had happened. Artair found what he thought was blood, but requested the authorities were not involved as he was gaining back memory fragments that implicated him in something, though he was not sure what. Another Side The following day, Morgana went over to see Artair again and check up on him. She finds him outside of his house, still looking worse for ware. She offers him a stronger mind potion in order to help regain even more of his memories. Hesitantly, he takes it and the pair head inside the house. After a little while Artair collapses and Cantarella takes control, threatening Morgana. Morgana makes it clear that she will do whatever it takes to protect Artair before Cantarella disappears, returning Artair to his own mind. Morgana helps Artair to bed and leaves him to rest. Recovering Memories - Artair remembers his late wife and unborn child. A conflict of interest - Morgana takes Artair for a walk on the beach and run into Ameline. Caught off guard by Cavarey. - Morgana notices something strange with Artair, escaping and leaving Ameline with Cavarey. Ameline leaves and Cavarey finds Morgana and Artair, and questions him - The voidsent appears and a fight breaks out. Once over, Artair is taken back to his house In the embrace - Letter from Vena, small scene resulting in Artair staying the night in Her Embrace, and Morgana falls asleep at her writing desk House goes boom! - Long chat about pasts, house explodes, fight on the beach. - Tracking Artair, Fight at Silvertear lake, recovery at Rising stones - Artair vanishes Recovering Artair - Track Artair to house Fortemps. Much Echo. Wow. Dusk vigil. - Back to Falcon's nest, Avi and Ame try to hurt (person) but to little effect. Artair kicks Morgana across the room and escapes. Avi and Morgana discuss solutions, moving to N Thanalan, leaving Ame alone. Morgana requests time alone. Resolve Resolute - Scene by the lake. Footsteps in the Library - Gubal Library, Ire finds Morgana in restricted section. Whoops, Wrong person! - Ire goes looking for Ame, finds Artair, fight ensues Clifftop encounter - Morgana triggers echo in herself, Ire, Avi, chase Ame and Artair to clifftop. - Ame gets stabbed, Artair escapes to Sea of Clouds, towards Dun Scaith. - Artair fades away, leaving choker behind Epilogue A few days after the events, Morgana completed her journals on the time with Artair and the Succubus. To avoid the story slipping into obscurity, Morgana and Ire pay a visit to Kazenone at the bookshop to donate a copy such that anybody could read and learn from the experience. The group planned one final stop at House Fortemps to finally pay respects to the late Artair, before making their way back through the Twelveswood to Gridania. Their journey took a diversion though when strange aetherial currents were felt coming from the Guardian Tree. On arriving to investigate, the group encountered a bright light which slowly settled into the naked form of Artair; plucked from the lifestream once more. Further notes *Cantarella fed on Artair’s wife just before muddling his memories and leaving him on the beach. She intended to feed on the fear of the rest of this group of Hydaelyn’s Chosen to further strengthen her hold on Artair *Cantarella was attempting to assimilate an Echo-Wielder, in hopes that she would be able to use the power to aid her master in becoming as powerful as Diabolos Category:Complete Story